A new journey begins
by alricstrife
Summary: this is my interpretation on a new slightly adult form of pokemon u got the main character alric and his partner Lucifer a houndour as the set off on there quest in johto set to roughly take place at the time ash is in the new isshu comment for more thnx
1. Chapter 1

welcome to the world of pokemon a land many are familiar with this is the story of Alric cousin to the restless explorer ash ketchum we begin the story with alric at home in new bark town as he makes the decision to fore go one of elms starters...

"alric why dont u want a chickorita cyndaquil or totdile? they are excellent choices for newb trainers" professor elm repeats for the 20th time at least.

"professor you know my dad gave me a houndour he is my best friend and will be my partner from now until the day i day, or become lost like ash has done in the isshu region and get forgoten. sounds fun though i never understood why at 20 he was travelling with nubile preteens thats just bad planning good thing hes a poke priest." Alric mocked ash.

"so if you are set with taking a houndour i can not stop you would u like to give him a name Alric?" elm asked have expecting a no.

"he already hass a name professor and just like ashs pikachu he will not travel in a pokeball." alric responded.

by this time elm was getting frustrated didnt this brat know he was cutting into the jerry springers episode i play with my pokemon so what a dialog of teens having trouble getting in real relationships and resorting to pokebeastility. "what is his name alric?"

"ohyou wanted his name professor ok he is lucifer, now can i have my pokedex?" alric smirked at the proffesor.

the show about to start proffessor elm gave the dex to him and didnt bother to tell him shit bout it he was really interested in the report for scientific reasons of course... alric took the dex and walked out whistling for lucifer. Alric was a late bloomer more or less while some kids left on there journeys at the age of 11, alric waited until his 18th birthday.

alric was tall bout six foot with short cut brown hair and a black leather jacket, he wore sturdy boots and had 6 pokeballs on his belt, lucifer following beside him had ornamentational armor of chainlinks that worked much the same as a machobrace and helped toughen him up, alric looked around and smiled as he set off on his grand adventure...


	2. Chapter 2

Newbark town wasnt large by any means with a population just short of 100 people, yet it wasnt quiet the hick town that cherrygrove city was. alric looked around amused and patted Lucifers head.

"Well my friend this is our first stop, theres no gym but we should find some rookie trainers to challenge..." Alric took a breath and spit his dip out onto the sidewalk before continuing. "maybe we will find some girls to hang out with a redhead for me and a cute little poochyena for you?" lucifer barked once and wagged his tail as Alric again spit onto the sidewalk.

suddenly they heard whistling behind them and an order of "growlithe firespin, dont let them get away." and a cylinder of flame sourounded the dou.

"what the fu- Lucifer looks like we found ourselves a fight after all use shadow ball." Alric shouted and spit again.

lucifer jumped into the flames and absorbed them as a ball of shadows grew in front of his jaws and he launched it behind them at the growlithe. suddenly there was a whimper and a frantic cry of "growlithe are you okay?" slowly the smoke blew away and brought alric face to face with a pokemon police officer with bluish black hair and a miniskirt a few inches shy of being indecent.

"what the hell was that for officer do you randomly attack travelers for no bloody reason in this miserable hick town?" Alric was pissed not only was he attacked from behind which would make any one mad but he just knew thered be a fine for assualting a police officer thrown ino the mix.

"i am Officer Cadet Jenna, of the cherrygrove city police academy and u have broken quiet a few laws mister..." the officer begin before alric interupted her.

"And what pray tell laws have i broken Cadet?" alric said voice dripping with sarcasm and scorn.

Jenna paused slightly put off by the venom in his voice but continued " first law u broke is no pokemon allowed outside of there pokeballs in public thats a 50 dollar fine mister, number 2 is a spitting on the sidewalk charge which u did three times" alric spit a brown stream out on the ground again. " make that four times which is a 15 dollar offense, 3rd is assaulting a lawfully appointed member of the police department for a 500 dollars, so that means you owe the city of cherry grove 660 dollars." she said in a rush.

the glare Alric sent her probly would have paralyzed a garchomp and made her knees knock together. "so whats your badge number cadet and when did you graduate?"

" Umm, umm i have yet to graduate m-m-m-mister " she stuttered put off balance by his contempt and his glare plus she noticed the houndour was staring into the eyes of her growlithe tail up lips parted as her prized partner was belly to the ground tail down admitting submission.

just then another officer came up he was about 5 ft tall and had a poliwhirl walking beside him.

"now what in tarnation is going on here cadet!" he practically shouted "didnt i tell you to help the old lady get her stupid glameow out of a bloody tree and here i find you soiling your uniform harassing a trainer!" then he rounded on Alric, " what are you doing and why is your pokemon outside of his pokeball, you do know that is against city ordinance dont you son?"

"are you this girls supervisor?" alric questioned in disgust and again spit on the sidewalk. " id like to lodge a complaint, and no officer i wasnt aware this town didnt allow pokemon to walk proudly by there trainers if so then you two are in direct vilation of the ordinance you accuse me of breaking."

the officer was impressed this trainer wasnt put off at all by the uniforms or that his poliwhirl held a type advantage. "yes i am her supervisor and what is the complaint you wish to voice Mr.-" he let the sentence trail off fishing for a name.

"im alric strife from new barktown, I had just entered the city with my partner when this impetous girl cowardly attacked us from behind and started throwing fines at us after i beat her including a ridiculous charge of asaulting a police officer when i was just defending myself. plus she charged me for spitting on the sidewalk? by the end of the day or when it rains it all will be washed off a little nicotine never hurt anyone."

the officer went red in the face. "you attacked the cadet! ok boyo you are coming with me and will spend the rest of the day in lock up..."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 alric makes a friend

for anyone thats enjoying my work its meant as more of an oppisote of ash and gang the main character is not a kiss ass andhas his rough edges now on to the next part.

Alric was pacing in his cell whilelucifer lazed about on the cot. he was swearing ad cursing his kiss ass cousin the brown nosing prick wondering what right the pigs had o lock him up. when a voice broke into his musing.

"what brings you in here little man?" a big guy in the next cell over asked.

"who are you 'friend'? alric countered sarcastically.

"they call me Tiny. i got my ass thrown in here for beating a guys facein when he made fun of my Happiny." alric looked him over the dude was bout 7 feet tall and about as wide at the shoulders as a tauros was he was so muscled that alric coulda sworn he wrestled with Machamps and came out on top.

"nice to meet you tiny im Alric i got thrown in here cause i damn near knocked out a growlithe whoes owner decided to sucker punch me with a firespin for spitting on the sidewalk."

"bwahahahaha, that musta been little jenna her mother is the legendary officer jenny she tries to imitate her and the other cops baby sit what you doing in town alric?" Tiny asked fishing for answers yet Alric thought he wanted something more he looked at Lucifer who had got up and walked to the bars to get petted.

"in all honesty Tiny i was just passing through i just started my quest and this was the first stop from new bark town, i hope to be the master of dark type pokemon." Tiny looked impressed.

"nice i really dont have a goal in mind myself i just live i battlethough at times i forget to use my pokemon instead of my fists," Tiny blushes sheepishly, "im into pokemon that evolve from love of there trainers, besides happiny is sooo cute almost as good as a raven haired trainer i once met she was built like a brick massive double ds and a fine heart shaped ass mixed with a waist thinner than a beedrills..." he gazes in the distance.

Alric busts out aughing i like you tiny we both go for non standard pokemon, hell when i saw you i thought a biker that rides a Gyarados, god i frustraded elm so much when i refused to take totodile cyndaquil or chikorita, i thought he was going to have a stroke. well im going to get to sleep they should let me out tomorow if you want to travel with me meet me at the exit to town"

the next day alric was just walking outa town having just bought pokefood and a couple cans of chewing tobbacco to last until he got the next town over when he spied what from the back looked like a Rhyperior in a blue jean jacket, he looked down at Lucifer and shrugged.

"tiny is that you?" he asked before the big guy turned around and alric saw in his arms a happiny with the softest pink fur imaginable.

"hey Alric so what town is our next goal? violet city?" Tiny asked with a fond smile as he looked down at his happiny.

"yup my friend thats where i hope to get my first badge hmmh do i wonder what else will happen on our journey..."


End file.
